date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Malkuth
is the Tenth Region in the Neighboring World, and is associated with Tohka Yatogami. After Doll Master’s death, Malkuth was left without a Dominion. Layout Malkuth is similar to Tenguu City in layout, with a school created by Doll Master and a large mall near the outskirts of the region. The school is now reduced to rubble. The edges of Malkuth are a barren wasteland littered with craters left by meteors. History Malkuth was a region where Quasi-Spirits who lived for bloodshed and battle thrived. It was to the extent that they even considered threatening other regions if it meant pursuing a good fight. In the past, there was a violent conflict over the seat of Dominion. During this conflict, Haraka Kagarike's friends ended up killing each other. Eventually, Malkuth's policy of aggression towards the other regions came to an end after Doll Master ascended to the position of being Dominion. Doll Master held killing games for people she personally gave invitation. However, the reason for the games were not to provide Quasi-Spirits with a goal, but to give Doll Master the chance to have the participants murder each other so she could steal their Sephira fragments. In doing so, she would convert those she killed into dolls that joined her personal army. After Kurumi Tokisaki enters Malkuth and her identity is stolen by Hibiki, Kurumi as an Empty follows Hibiki's journey for vengeance. The Doll Master is eventually killed by Hibiki Higoromo and her headquarters, the school, is reduced to rubble by Kurumi before she leaves. This left Malkuth with no Dominion; however, Haraka Kagarike set off to Malkuth in order to find a replacement Dominion to prevent to the White Queen from claiming more territory. Compile Those that were caught in the Compile gain a first hand experience of Tohka Yatogami's memories. For Kurumi, when she was reduced to an Empty with her identity stolen by Hibiki, she saw Tohka's memories of being given a name by Shido. In turn, this caused Kurumi to fall in love with Shido again. According to Sheri and Furue, Quasi-Spirits falling in love after falling in to the Compile here is a fairly regular occurrence. However, for Kareha Banouin, she saw one of Tohka's memories of standing under a large pile of rubble after causing a spacequake. This consequently triggered her PTSD, forcing her to remember her last moments alive as a human being. The Compile shown in Volume 1 manifested as large black pillars that jutted out from the ground, covered in needles. These pillars damaged the mall it occurred in and tilted the entire floor, making it give way and forcing Kurumi-in-Hibiki's body to slide down into one of the larger pillars. Known Inhabitants * Doll Master * Sheri Musika * Aiai Nogi * Ayame Takeshita * Isami Hijikata * Furue Tonami * Yue Hiryu * Yume Inui Connections Malkuth is directly connected to Yesod. Malkuth has very little if any security. However, Yesod has tight security and requires travelers to state their reasons for their journey. Trivia References }} Category:Terminology Category:Region